Harry's Draco Drama
by ilovejosh
Summary: Harry falls in love with a most unexpected person...pg rating for now...rating will go up Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me...nope not at all, tear tear. I really wish they did though. Anyway, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Yup.  
  
Author's note: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. I, Ally, am your author. I will be taking you on this magical journey. This is my first story, so please tell me what you think. Here's my beta, Kris.  
  
Kris: Hello all! I am Green Eyed Dragon...I wrote a story for Ally, it's called Is It True? Yea I wrote more too. S'mores, My Immortal, Tangled....on and on. Anyways this is a cute story and I hope you like it. I did. Please review!  
  
**Harry's Draco DramaChapter 1**  
  
"How am I supposed to ask Draco to the dance? Do you think he will think it's a joke? How do I tell him I have passionately loved him for the past two years? How do I tell him I'm completely obsessed with him? I am so confused. Why does he have to be so cute!? I can't wait till the dance...especially if I go with Draco!" Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"Shut up Harry, quit your rambling...we'll figure out a way. How could Draco resist you!?", said Hermione while giggling.  
  
"I can't take it any more Harry, just tell him your true feelings, and if he doesn't feel the same way back he'll look like an asshole. Come on Harry, just get it over with!" said Ron.  
  
He was looking through a catalog for Madame Malkins robe shop in search of something to wear for the upcoming dance. "Like I can afford any of this...what rubbish"  
  
Harry the boy who lived slouched into a comfy armchair with a look of deep confusion on his face.  
  
Then he suddenly got an idea. "I'VE GOT IT!" exclaimed Harry, while scaring off a bunch of first years.  
  
Harry was finally in his seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
As the ending of his school year approached he was eager to tell his long time love and enemy, Draco Malfoy, about his true strong feelings for him.  
  
That's right.  
  
Little Gay Harry is growing up...into Big Gay Harry.  
  
He was trying to form a perfect ingenious plan to inform Draco of his news and woo him. And he saw the end-of-the-year dance as a perfect opportunity.  
  
"Harry, where are you going? What are you doing?" asked Ron.  
  
"You shall see, my dear little angel", said Harry in a loving way. Harry skipped all the way around the common room for quite a bit of time, scaring everyone in there, when finally it came time for his least favorite class, Double Potions...with the Slytherins [A/N: even though he didn't mind that so much...wink wink]  
  
"Settle down class, I have an important message to share with you." greasy Snape stated. "You will be doing a large report with a partner...the report will be on Werewolves...." Harry and Ron slapped hands thinking that they would be doing a miraculous report together when Snape finished his sentence.  
  
"and I will be choosing your partners..." The whole class groans. Except for Harry who was too busy writing "Harry Malfoy" all over a couple of pages in his notebook  
  
Snape begins assigning partners when he says, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter shall be working together" Harry shivered.  
  
The sound of his name with Draco's sounded so wonderful together. Harry had a goofy, uncontrollable smile on his face that made people stare as they watched him in state of complete oblivion.  
  
Hermione hit Harry on the shoulder to make him come back to reality. Harry decided that this project made asking Draco to the dance even easier.  
  
He imagined himself all cozy by the fireplace with Draco doing their report and it nearly drove him to tears.  
  
He was in love and he loved it. Even if his only love sprung from his only hate.  
  
Even if this Romeo and Juliet story was turning into a Romeo and Romeo story.  
  
A/N: So? What did you think? Please review! I know it's a bit short, but I want all the suggestions you have so I can make this as good as possible for your reading enjoyment. Ally is a sexy beast.  
  
Kris: What she said. Yep review!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW! Please? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to the  
  
wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling! Yep.  
  
Author's note: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. It's Ally once again. I'm so bored  
so I thought I would try to finish a second chapter of the story I began last  
night Harry's Draco Drama. So here goes my 2nd chapter I hope you enjoy.  
Kristin or Green Eyed Dragon is a wonderful beta and my best friend. Mona or  
imcrazyfun is my other best-friend and she's so cool! I love them very much.  
Yeah baby!!! Anyway, my new thing to do is write stories and write about other  
people being happy because I can't be. I hope you enjoy this chapter?  
  
**Harry's Draco Drama Chapter 2:**  
  
After class, Draco stopped by Harry's desk with a smirk on his face. It really turned  
Harry on.  
  
"Potter." he began.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" said Harry while swooning over the built boy standing in front of him.  
  
"Seeing as we have this little Werewolves report due soon, I figure we are  
obligated to meet up and work on it together," said Draco, still smirking.  
  
"Yeah, obligated." said Harry coolly.  
  
"So maybe we could work together tonight after dinner, in the courtyard?"  
  
"Okay, sounds great," said Harry sarcastically, trying to hide his feelings.  
  
"Not that I want to, but yeah, obligated," said Draco as he reached out to shake  
Harry's hand.  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what this little handshake meant; he trembled as he  
gripped his hand onto the blonde's shaking it with out letting go.  
  
When Draco looked at him like he was psycho, he realized what he was doing and  
let go.  
  
"See you," said Draco.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," Harry said.  
  
Harry headed down the corridors merrily as he spotted his friends, Hermione and  
Ron talking amongst themselves.  
  
Hermione and Ron had been together since their 6th year in Hogwarts together,  
after Ron told Hermione of his true feelings for her.  
  
Why could Ron tell Hermione that he was in love with her when Harry had trouble  
just being nice to Draco?  
  
Because Harry and Draco have been enemies since their 1st year at Hogwarts and  
they were supposed to completely loathe each other.  
  
But oh well.  
  
Harry wanted Draco so bad he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Harry fantasized about him constantly to the point where he could hardly ever  
concentrate on his schoolwork, or Quidditch, or anything else for that  
matter.  
  
Over dinner Harry told Hermione and Ron how happy he was that him and Draco  
would be working together and how he planned to woo him while they were working  
on their report. Ron quickly changed the subject to Quidditch. He hated the  
thought of his best friend in love with his worst enemy.  
  
While they were discussing Quidditch, Draco walks over to Harry's table.  
"I'm done eating my dinner, Potter, I suggest you come with me to the courtyard  
now so we can get out project done."  
  
Draco looked so hot and so demanding. He imagined himself touching Draco when  
he shook his head to stop himself from daydreaming.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a bunch," Harry said while giggling.  
  
Draco and Harry got themselves settled down and began discussing werewolves.  
  
"I know everything about werewolves, Harry. You should be grateful to have me  
as your partner for this project-report-thing."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry sarcastically, "Don't flatter your self Malfoy."

All of a sudden discussing werewolves turned to discussing the upcoming 7th  
year's dance.  
  
"So who are you taking Harry?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry wondered why he would even want to know. He shrugged.  
  
"Who are you taking Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"My last resort is Pansy Parkinson, but I have someone else in mind," said Draco.  
  
"Oh like who?" Harry leaned forward in anticipation.  
  
"Like I can't tell you because I don't know whether he---I mean---SHE will  
say yes" Draco said timidly.  
  
"Oh? It's the same with me."  
  
"So tell me, Harry, who is the object of your affection?" chuckled Draco.  
  
"Well...um...um..." Harry began.  
  
Did he really want to tell him of his feelings?  
  
After a minute of overwhelming thoughts going through his brain he knew.  
  
He did.  
  
"Well, the truth is Draco, I lick you". Harry blurted out.  
  
"You what?" asked Draco.  
  
"I mean like, I like you Draco."  
  
Harry knew it. The awkwardness was so painful. 'Draco will probably hate me  
even more now' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, that's great!" said Draco.  
  
"It's what?" said Harry.  
  
"Great, wonderful splendid, awesome!" Draco began "I didn't know how to tell you  
but I like you so much, you mean everything to me."  
  
"Really!?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes, really," said Draco "Will you go the dance with me next week?"  
  
"Yes, Draco, dear" said Harry without even thinking. "I will, I could never go  
to the dance with anyone else."  
  
Draco's pale hand ran up and down Harry's leg. They made each other very happy  
that night.  
  
"Harry baby, we didn't get anything done! We'll have to meet in the courtyard  
again tomorrow night." said Draco while winking.  
  
"Yeah? It's an obligation," said Harry sweetly.  
  
A/N: Anyway, let me know what you think of their budding romance? What do you  
  
think of this chapter? REVIEW!!! I love you. Ally is a sexy beast.  
  
Kris: awwwwe its so cute! Come on people you know you love it! lol review please?!?!


End file.
